Teen Barbeque
by Zuzubear
Summary: Astrid has this thing with the teens bonding. Tuffcup okay? We need a couple more of these on here. Plus Hiccup being adorable.


**My thing is HTTYD now okay? and i was looking for some Tuffcup and theres not alot. So i went back watched a couple episodes of the tv series and began writing. IN ALL MY STORIES RUFFNUT WILL HAVE SHORT HAIR BC THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL THING FOR THEM TO DO THEN RIP IT AWAY FROM US THE NEXT EPISODE i was angry about that. alright tuffcup ahead but not extreme just kissing. **

The younger generation of Berk sat around one of the old dragon raid torches, the fire giving a small light around them in the black of the sky. Just the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Hiccup. And no dragons, which meant Hiccup was back to feeling as awkward as ever.

"And then he did it! Gustav threw the axe perfectly into the barrel!" Snotlout gloated about Hiccup and he's younger cousin.

Astrid scoffed leaning towards the fire with one elbow on her knee. "As if! If I hadn't walked past and noticed you taught him how to hold the darn thing wrong, he still would be chopping at the ground."

Hiccup tuned the two next to him out. Yup, just like all the other fire pit nights. Once in a while Astrid would gather up some food from storage (with Stoick's approval) and get all the teens to climb up to one of the raid towers to a teen barbeque. It was "social time" she called it, a way for the teens just to sit, relax, and talk without their dragons.

"Hey Hiccup," Fishlegs caught his attention. "I was thinking that it would be a good idea to train the dragons-"

"NO!" Astrid practically jumped across Hiccup to get to Fishlegs who was sitting on the other side of him. She whapped him upside the head. "No dragons Fishlegs, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yeah Guppy-Legs" Tuffnut laughed. "No dragons."

"You have to talk about normal teen Viking things." Ruffnut intoned, staring blankly into the fire.

"Like what?" Fishlegs asked in protest.

"Like gossip and romance and sex stuff." She answered.

"I'm not sure I like those topics." Fishlegs mumbled back.

"Well the only thing worth discussing is either if you'll pick Hiccup or Fishlegs as your husband Ruff, since you know Astrid and I will be engaged soon." Snotlout laughed putting a hand on Astrid's shoulder. Hiccup feared that Astrid was about to throw him off the tower.

"Haha you want me to pick right now?" Ruffnut challenged.

"Oh and you have to explain why!" Tuffnut threw in, probably not even sure what they were talking about.

"Alright," Ruffnut leaned back and looked at the two. Her eyes turned calculating in a second and both boys felt chills down their spines. Normally the twins were just crazy kids that liked a good explosion, but everyone on the island has heard of their other side. A side calm and smart but with an evil tint to their eyes. "I pick both."

"What?" Fishlegs gasped dropping the fish he had been cooking. Hiccup almost fell out of his chair, like an invisible forced just gave him a shove backwards.

"No way! That's not how it works." Snotlout shouted.

"Ah ah, listen to my reasoning." Ruffnut still had her calm expression and everyone went silent. Fishlegs is strong and can do work, someone has to keep a roof over my head and make enough money for my clothes." Her playful look washed back over her face. "And Hiccup would be a cute houseman. Keep him around to clean, and cook…" Her eyes flickered over to the charcoaled fish Fishlegs had dropped. "And I could dress him whatever I want." Those blue eyes trailed over Hiccup, making the younger boy close his legs and try to seem smaller.

"No Ruff you can't have both. Ya greedy witch." Tuffnut pushed her. "You don't even know if they like you. You probably already scared them off and they can't even find you boner-worthy."

"Oh okay" Fishlegs squeaked. Hiccup felt as if he was on fire.

"What did you say?" Ruff grabbed Tuffnut by his hair.

"Whoa okay!" Astrid stood up. "Hold on this might be a good thing! Let's go around and share one romantic fact about ourselves." The twins settled back into their seats.

Snotlout stood up. "I am going to marry Astrid." He proclaimed.

"I said fact, not insanity." The said blonde grumbled as she kicked him in the back of the knee. She watched for a second as he crumpled to the ground before she continued. "I am actually a really romantic person." Her eyes shot daggers at Tuff and Ruff who began giggling.

Hiccup felt himself heat up again as it was his turn. His mind flew as fast as he and toothless do as he searched for something not completely embarrassing to say. "I find the beach really romantic?"

There was a chorus of aww's from the twins and Astrid.

"I used to have a crush on Satrine Halidon?" Fishlegs stuttered out.

"The farm girl that just got married?" Ruffnut chuckled. "Alright, I've never kissed a boy."

"She just had really nice auburn hair." A sweet smile fell across the chubby boy's face.

"Yeah auburn hair is hot." Tuffnut agreed. "Which is why Hiccup's so attractive." The boy stayed in a relaxed pose next to his sister, who didn't even seem bothered by this proclamation.

"Tuff we went over this like 4 summers ago. Hiccup is a boy." Astrid brushed aside the comment. The rest of the teens didn't seem to think much of it either, except Fishlegs, but he was just uncomfortable in general.

"What?" Hiccup was thrown off. Of course he was a boy!

"Well before we…Well, most of us hit puberty" Astrid was the only one to explain. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut thought you were a girl because of how, well small you were and something about your eyes." She waved a hand dismissively. "But that's in the past we all understand Hiccup is a boy right?"

"Hiccup's a boy? Really?" Tuffnut made a weird face at the blonde who wasn't his sister. If Hiccup thought the twins were capable of it he could have sworn it was sarcasm. But the twins didn't do sarcasm.

"Well that was boring." Ruffnut announced.

"Yeah it sounded like a good idea in concept." Astrid brushed her bangs back. "Alright well great fire night right guys?"

"Very nice. I'll just be heading home now. Meatlug is missing bedtime I bet." Fishlegs made a quick excuse and an even quicker escape.

"Alright, well first one home gets the soft pillow!" Tuffnut yelled as he dashed away. Ruffnut made a frustrated noise as she got up and followed.

"I still don't understand how you thought I wasn't a boy?" Hiccup huffed as he got up.

"Don't worry everyone knows that now." Astrid gave a soft laugh. She gave the dragon trainer a light tap on the arm. "You weren't the manliest Viking around."

They left the fire pit and Snotlout, who had fallen asleep at some point, behind.

Two days later Hiccup was working in the shop. He had this idea to make single saddle for a zippleback for the Snufferson family, who just bonded with a zippleback.

"Whew, bud I think we can call it day." Hiccup stood back form the work table. "All the heavy lifting is done. All that's left is the sewing." Toothless came over to inspect the work with him. The dragon huffed in approval and moved his head under Hiccup's hand, nuzzling into the boy's side. Hiccup chuckled at the affection. "Alright, I'd say we got two hours before dusk. Wanna go for a fly?" Two pairs of green eyes watched the horizon with excitement.

"Ah, I'll never get tired of this." Hiccup sighed as him and his best friend flew through the air. Toothless gave a hum of agreement. "Too bad we gotta be back for dinner." Giving one last look at the soft multicolored clouds of twilight, Hiccup gave the dark dragon a pat on the side of his face. "Let's head back."

On the way home Toothles spotted two figures on the beach at the front side of Berk. He gave a small dive towards them drawing Hiccup's attention to it. "Hey is that Tuff?" They swooped down towards the beach.

"Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut called out to them. "And Toothless."

"Hey Tuffnut." Hiccup answered as he climbed down off his dragon. He had difficulty balancing on the soft sand with his prosthetic but once he was sure of himself he let go. "Are you out here alone?"

As if a cue had been said Barf and Belch came out of the caves along the cliff's edge behind the beach. They shot friendly bursts of flame at Toothless. They began playfully snapping at his legs. Still full of energy, Toothless chased after them into the caves again.

"I see." Hiccup said as he sat down next to the blonde boy. "So where's Ruffnut?"

"Not here."

"What? You are telling me that you flew Barf and Belch all the way down here by yourself?"

Tuffnut turned to look at Hiccup. "When I said I did most of the work training them, I meant it. Besides Scaudly is in town. They know she needs her time with him."

Hiccup met him look and it was then he noticed Tuffnut's hair was in a ponytail except for a few loose strands that went intertwined in his dreadlocks. He looked older with his hair pulled back. See Hiccup actually didn't mind the twins. Their mother was the village teacher so Ruffnut and Tuffnut were pretty smart with a great vocabulary. They could even speak a couple phrases in other languages. Like Hiccup they are just as curious about the world, just in a more destructive manner. Ruff and Tuff were actually the ones who proved that dragon meat would go bad and cause illness. Only they had poisoned half the town to prove their point.

"What?" Tuffnut whipped his head towards the brunet when he heard chuckling. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Hiccup stifled his giggles. "Just remembering the case of sour meat." Tuffnut gave a chuckle as he thought back to it. Hiccup pulled him back to the present. "I like your hair pulled back though."

Tuffnut's hand went up to the ponytail in self consciousness. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Hiccup leaned back on his hands, letting his legs lie flat. There was no point in trying to keep the prosthetic up in the sand.

"What do you find so romantic about the beach?" Tuffnut asked, turning partially towards Hiccup, with one knee close to his chest.

"Ah, well." Hiccup was shocked by the question. He didn't think anyone would remember or care. "It's not so much the beach itself but the time on the beach. Like now, soft warm sand heated up all day by the sun, the clouds changing all these cool colors. It's really relaxing, and I find it comforting. Also the only painting we have of my mother is her in her wedding robes holding her family's crest shield on the beach." Hiccup sighed eyes moving from the sea to the sky. "It was the only place with good memories until I met Toothless in the grotto."

The last comment stung Tuffnut a bit. He could remember all sorts of awesome places on the island. The farm his sister and him got their pet yak, or their dark, soggy, alone place. Hiccup never really ran around with them. Usually in the forge with Gobber or missing until dusk. With Hiccup looking all sad the blonde couldn't help it. He lunged at Hiccup.

Hiccup barely knew what happened until it was over. One second he's looking at the sunset and the next Tuffnut is on top of him, one hand on his shoulder the other on his cheek. It wasn't until the blonde pulled back and looked at him expectantly with a semi-blank stare that he realized the other kissed him.

"I'm a boy Tuff." Hiccup leaned back up on his hands, trying to move the other off him, but with his prosthetic leg practically useless in the loose ground he just managed to get in Tuffnut's face.

The other boy just rolled his eyes and laughed sitting back onto his shins still straddling Hiccup. "To clear the record, 2 years ago I said you were cute. That's it. It was everyone else who thought it was because I thought you were a girl. Trust me, I definitely know you are a boy." Tuffnut's voice lowered as he brought his face close to Hiccup's again.

The brunet felt his face heat up. "Oh." He whispered. Tuffnut was so close again and somewhere in his mind Hiccup knew he should move back, but before he could follow that part of his mind, another part made him close the gap and grab the front of Tuffnut's shirt to pull him close enough to kiss.


End file.
